The aspects of the related embodiments relate to an improved insulated current sensor and adapted to slave power electronic devices for onboard avionics.
The domain of the disclosed embodiments is that of current sensors. More specifically, the domain of the disclosed embodiments is that of slaving/controlling power electronic devices that are developed mainly in the aeronautics, automotive, rail, and energy industries. In such electronic systems, the measurement of the physical quantities “current” size is effectively a control variable to be measured in order to control the device.